Danielle-Peyton Friendship
The friendship and eventual sisterhood between Danielle Hooper and Peyton Valentine began in the third season of Clearwater. They are known as Deyton (D'anielle/P'eyton). Overview Originally adversaries, Danielle met Peyton when her mother started dating Peyton's father. Peyton's snarky attitude and Danielle's princess behavior did not mesh well and neither girl was happy with their parents' relationship. Over time, Peyton started getting along with Danielle and her friends, and soon became a member of their group. The first of many fallouts in their relationship comes when Danielle learns that Peyton and her "father" are actually con-men trying to get money from her mother. Soon enough, Peyton ditches this lifestyle and ends up turning her partner in to start a normal life with Danielle and her mother. They have their second fallout when Danielle learns Peyton was involved in Clearwater Secrets, although they yet again make up. By the fifth season, Peyton is fully integrated into Danielle's circle of friends and this lasts until the seventh season when they encounter their third fallout. This time, it is due to Danielle's drug use being blamed on Peyton by their mother. Also in the seventh season, Peyton is adopted into Danielle's family officially, making Peyton and Danielle sisters. History Season 3 In Dark Horse (2), Peyton is at Danielle's house with her father, Alex, for a surprise dinner so that Danielle can meet them now that their parents are dating. When Danielle comes home after an awful day of getting drunk, getting into a fight, and losing her best friend, she is a mess and is shocked to see her mother has company. Peyton starts making smart remarks about Danielle's condition and compares her to Lindsay Lohan, finding the situation funny while her father is unamused. In Forget Forever (1), Peyton and her father arrive at Danielle's house for Thanksgiving and Peyton is given the tradition of lighting the dinner candles, something Danielle has done for years, evoking jealousy out of Danielle. Alex then informs everyone that they are moving permanently to Clearwater and Peyton is now going to attend Clearwater High, which upsets Danielle even more. After Peyton brings up Danielle sleeping with her teacher, Danielle has enough and storms out of the house. In Forget Forever (2), Danielle sneaks back into the house and sees Peyton washing dishes. Danielle calls for a truce between the two and Peyton says that they were never in a war and that they can just be nice to each other, saying that everything doesn't have to be so dramatic. Danielle agrees, but tells her that she's not showing her around the school which Peyton replies she wouldn't have let her do anyway. They both smile and Danielle leaves the kitchen. In Pills N Potions, Danielle doesn't think it's a good idea for Angel to be friends with Peyton, who she sees as a bad influence. In I Know You Care, Danielle is at the mall with Angel and sees Peyton coming, not thrilled to see her. She then watches Peyton and Angel make up and Peyton smiles and waves at Danielle as she leaves, telling her that she'll see her soon. Danielle still worries that Peyton is rubbing off badly on Angel. In Internet Killed the Video Star, Peyton sits by Danielle and Alicia in class and hears about Danielle's art show to impress her dad. Peyton mentions hearing their parents fight about him and asks if she can set up a display. Danielle tells her that she can. When Danielle and Brad are setting up, she walks in and sees them moving a heavy sculpture. She tries to run an idea by Danielle that she is excited about, but Danielle tells her that she doesn't have time to hear about it and says that whatever it is, it should be fine. Peyton makes sure again, but Danielle tells her to surprise her. During the show, Peyton comes out and starts throwing paint all over the other displays. This enrages Danielle since her father is there to see her show, but when he loves what Peyton did, Danielle forgives her. Peyton explains that it was only half to make a social statement and the other half was to get in trouble so that she would get attention from her dad. They then bond over their strained relationships with their fathers and then have to deal with Principal Hanson, who is mad about the paint. Season 4 In Know Your Enemy, Danielle and Peyton walk up to Jamie who is back from rehab and when Jamie snaps at Danielle after she welcome her back, Peyton is annoyed and comments how Danielle told her she was nice. Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Trivia * They are the second pair of adopted siblings, the first are Jamie and Moon. * They share many mutual friends and both are in the same clique. * They are both very artistic, Peyton more with paint and sculpture, and Danielle with music. * They were both in the second iteration of Rave Repellent together. * They have both been in near-death experiences. Danielle during the shooting at Jeremy's bar and Peyton when she was almost killed by Lily Aldridge. Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Siblings Category:Conflicts Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Rave Repellent